garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Fernando Llosa
Name: Fernando T'upaqamaru Llosa, ~Hummingbird-Comes-From-The-Mountain~ *'Former Names': ~Defies-the-Sun~ as a cub *'Gender': Male *'Breed': Homid *'Auspice': Ragabash *'Tribe': Uktena *'Rank': Cliath *'Date of Birth': tba *'Packs': Blizzard's Teeth *'Positions': Acting anything-that-'s-standing-vacant untill Challenged about it Misc: *'Creation Date': Mon Apr 9 02:02:22 2007 *'Creation Rank': Cliath *'Departure Date': n/a Notes: Fernando came all the way from the Andes, the only explanation he has offered being that his Ancestor told him to. He generally seemed to be Up To Something, but in typical Uktena fashion what he was Up To was seldom obvious and the results generally only turned out to be useful some time after the fact. In atypical Uktena fashion he showed that rather than skulking in shadows muttering mystic strangeness he'd much rather run right up to the Wyrm and smack it hard on the head (although to prove he was a Ragabash he was more than happy to run up quietly from behind and smack it before it knew what was coming). He had a fancy cape, a stone mace, an ego the size of Mount Aconcagua and a rather large anti-Wyrmcomer chip on his shoulder. He joined an exclusively Pure One pack and in general treated everyone not of the Pure Tribes with arrogant distrust bordering on hatred, although- rather perversely- he never seemed to object so much to Bone Gnawers. Neither did he shun the city, as although he lived out near Rainbow Lake (if he could be said to live anywhere) he was far more at home on the streets of St. Claire than most would have anticipated. He proved honourable if anyone could actually get him to give his word, and generally truthful because he couldn't be bothered with tact. His English was never good, but the perceptive might have gained the sneaking impression that he pretended to be worse at it than he really was. He took part in the victory at Traitor's Grove, and was one of those who built the new Community Lodge beside Rainbow Lake. The post of Groundskeeper was announced open in 2009 after the death of the holder of the position at the time, Coriander. Fernando put himself forward, but the position passed to the highest-ranking candidate, Viv ~Bag-of-Snakes~ of the Get. Fernando Challenged her shortly afterwards for the position, and won. He served as Groundskeeper during the punishment visited on the Sept by angry spirits when Garou and human pollution of the waterways caused the deaths of many water-dwelling creatures, and was one of those whose efforts appeased the spirits. As part of that effort established a new memorial stone at the Burial Mounds, to commemorate those spirits that had taken their place alongside the Garou in the defense of Gaia: Sept and Caern Totems, spirit allies, and those many small spirits that gave themselves up in order to heal the great tree blight that threatened the Bawn in 2009. In 2010 news reached the Sept via the wandering pack Hit the Road of some sort of crisis in South America. Towards the end of June, an envoy from the Sept of Broken Ice arrived looking for Fernando in particular, requesting his presence (or more specifically the knowledge of his ancestor) there. After taking proper leave and officially resigning the post of Groundskeeper, he departed. Category:Uktena Category:Ragabash Category:Cliath Category:Homid Category:Past PCs